


Left to Hang

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Moral Dilemmas, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-1.000, falure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when a character as self-righteous as the Judge does something that he finds so contemptible he sees him as no better than those he judges daily. A frightful moral failing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to Hang

**Author's Note:**

> I will admitt to not knowing this cannon well but sometimes inspiration overtakes you and does what it will and a few drabbles are spinning themselves out of my head now...was not sure how to tag for this fandom- it seemed be what other fandoms might call AU...maybe though of a ooc...so taged as best I could.

~*~

It had been the ending of sunset when Judge Turpin entered his ward Johanna’s room. One small lamp had been lit against the coming darkness. It was all that burned now in the deepening twilight as he rose to leave. This had not gone to plan. He had just intended to finally insist she cease her nonsense and marry him, maybe find a way to inflame her passion toward himself. He looked back to the bed where his ward lay disheveled yet nearly motionless. There were no loud wracking sobs or endless tears and begging. Cries of fear and pain had come at first, so unexpected was his assault as he took her roughly unable to restrain himself any longer at her frustrating refusals. She had tried to fight him off by instinct but quickly realizing his strength and weight against hers would do nothing, she gave up. After those first aggressive thrusts causing her to scream out it was as if she’s become resigned to her fate, her body went limp beneath his, tears running silently down her face. He did not process all of it, so intent was he on his prize and his lust, on claiming what he felt was his. The Judge relished the feel of her tightness and struggle against him, aware he was causing her pain but not caring, angry at so many rebuffs. A switch inside him had been pressed, his strict code of propriety on this matter shattered. Even as she gave in he didn’t see it for what it was, though he slowed his hard pounding thrusts slightly and tried to kiss her more tenderly but she turned her face away. Thinking only of his impending climax and his long awaited gratification, his sharp hard thrusts resumed and grunts of desire overwhelmed him and he came, falling down against her. Gasping, 

“Johanna, my love, my pet.” As he tried to kiss her again to no response at all but silence, the tears has ceased as well. It hadn’t gone pleasantly with words of love or caresses but loss of control and fear. He had planned it to be romantic or at least insistent.

Judge Turpin righted his clothing as he watched Johanna still showing no emotion. What had he just done? He who prided himself on being above all other men had just sunk to the lowest among them. This had been no back ally whore but his rose for the plucking when it was ripe for the taking. He had protected her, coddled her as any pampered upper class daughter would be by her father. Though that was why he had expected her compliance. So that fault was hers he assured himself but this other was his. What would he have condemned another man to for this act of force? He had failed, miserably. He had lost control. This was how it began; he had done it once there was no going back as he had always said of criminals, no reform. He was as bad as those he sent to the gallows daily and without remorse. Ones for whom he held nothing but unveiled contempt. He was already feeling that for himself, he was just like them now, the same, no better any longer. He had given in to those basest of desires he had already been skirting the edge of for years without compunction. He would think on it daily he knew, he would cease to do his job properly, he would feel pity where none had ever been; it would slowly drive him mad. And what if he was found out? What then? Judge Turpin turned his back on her with a final glance and left the room closing the door on what he had done and returned to his own room. He took two shots of brandy there to steady his resolve as he gathered a few items. He made his way down the hall with a small lamp and up the narrow ladder like stairs to the attic.

 

~*~

Johanna heard the steps of her warder retreat to his room and the other door close. She knew this was how it would continue now it had started so badly. Still she didn’t see a happy turn out even if she had been agreeable the first or second time he had made his request. She had not, however, expected this outcome. Part of her mind felt blank, the thought of that future. Johanna knew he would not stop now, not beg her forgiveness. She would be forced to be his wife for appearances or worse his hidden mistress, the tone was set. A tone she did not want to sing. She got up and released her bird from its cage and opened the window, noise drifting in from the street. That small thing could have its freedom if it survived. She undid the curtain cords of white silk and retied them in knots she had watched her sailor Anthony show her. She didn’t know if the Judge had been correct in his assessment of that only bringing pain. This was no better.

 

~*~

 

In the attic the Judge took the cords of black silk he had removed from his curtains and made the knots he had seen others make, silk was not hemp but it was strong and it would hold for this single use he was sure. He drug over a box and climbing on it looped the cord over the beam.

 

Johanna looped her cord around the high cross post of her bed; she had read too many novels in secret not to know how this was done. She didn’t think about it, there were no feelings left. She coiled the silk around her neck softly as if it were a fine new ribbon.

 

The Judge stood on his box as condemned as any man in his court but he himself the one who had fallen so low. There was money enough to take care of things after, he had no remorse. Never a particularly religious man all he could think of now was verse from the Bible…”Low how the mighty have fallen…” and…“Judge not lest ye be judged “…. as he kicked the box away from under his feet.

 

Johanna let her body go lax and her weigh fall forward against it pulling the cord taught. The dark had come.

 

~*~  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> I only a couple other times have written dub con, I usually like everying to be with consent but this cannon pulls it that way to me.


End file.
